Aikatsu: Dream! Episode 1/Transcript
Momo: 'A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! The scene cuts to Chou showing Momo the gazebo on the campus of Polaris Academy '''Chou: '(starry-eyed) and this is the gazebo, where idols meet up and talk! I wonder if we’ll ever meet up here and talk, right Momo? 'Momo: '(snapped out of a daze) Yeah, Chou. '''I really only became an idol to help Chou get past her stage fright, and I’m probably going to transfer back to my old school when she does, but I guess learning new things is nice. (Chou grabs Momo’s hand and walks with her. The scene then cuts to the audition hall.) 'Chou: '''Here we are, the last stop on our tour! The audition hall, where idols can look at all sorts of auditions using these billboards. (Chou walks with Momo until they find an audition that catches Chou’s eye.) '''Chou: '''Hmm… a live exam by the school to find out what cards would be best for new first year idols to use. What do you say Momo, will you perform with me? '''Momo: '''Sure, when is it? '''Chou: '''It says here we have a few days left to prepare, so we’re going to have to train hard. I think we can do it if we’re together though, right? '''Momo: '''Alright, let’s go get ready! I have one question though… '''Chou: '''Yes? '''Momo: '''What are card types? (Chou looks at her in shock and slight embarrassment before returning to normal) '''Chou: '''Aikatsu cards are separated into four different types, depending on the style: Cute, Cool, Sexy, and Pop. Brands are also separated like that, but we’ll get into brands later. '''Momo: '''I wonder what kind of card type I’ll like… ''It doesn’t really matter anyway, I’ll be out of the school and go back to being a normal girl before I know it. '' '''Chou: '''Anyways, let’s head back to the dorm and start out first official practice session as real idols! (A montage is shown of them practicing and exercising, while Momo voices over) '''Momo: '''In a few days’ time, the day of our first performance, the card type exam, arrived! (Momo and Chou run to the dressing rooms and change into the Apricot Melody Coord and Purple Melody Coord, respectively) Kagayaku mirai e ikou kokode wa, kagayaku mirai o kaishi shimasu watashi no 1• 2• 3 shine! Watashi wa watashi no mokutekichi, yume no kasukana fūkei o miru koto ga dekimasu kyori no uchi, omoide to warai o motarashimasu tan'itsu kibō no kagayaki watashitachi ni mukatte kagayakimasu soredewa, kono kikai ni dekakete miyou 1• 2• 3 shine! Watashi wa akiramete imasen yo kono 1• 2• 3 shine! Watashitachi no kokoro' ribbon wa kono tabi o bind issho ni, watashitachiha tomodachi ni narimashou shikashi, hoka no kai wa, wareware ga rivals anata no namida wa anata no me o kumoraseru o kaishi suru tabi ni koto o wasurenaide kudasai demo, kyō no mottomo kurai hoshi akogareno ashita no tentō ni naru koto ga (The two girls then leave the stage) '''Chou: '''Alright! I can’t wait for the results! (The results pop up on a nearby screen. Momo is revealed to be fit to be a cute type, while Chou is a sexy type) '''Chou: '''Really? No way, this is great! I’ve always wanted to use Spicy Ageha! '''Momo: '''So I’m a cute type huh? I wonder what kind of clothes they make… '''Madeline: '''You two, please hold on. (Chou and Momo turn around to come face to face with Madeline after she’d just got done talking with her father, whose aura is flowing out slightly) '''Madeline: '(with a stern yet kind look) You two both have a lot of potential. I’ll be looking forward to seeing your activities from now on. (She walks off, her aura still flowing behind her) 'Chou: '(flabbergasted and babbling) She’s…that’s…can you… so… 'Momo: '(whispering and starry-eyed) It’s a promise, mystery idol. Category:Aikatsu: Dream! Category:Transcripts Category:User: SingMeloetta